Ketika Melangkah
by z-hard
Summary: Ketika Hermione melangkah, dia hanya berpikir untuk melihat ke depan. Melangkah sendirian.


Setelah ketiga kalinya menulis fanfiction yang (sok) melankolis, saya baru sadar rupanya gaya penulisan saya begitu-begitu saja. Mudah-mudahan ini bisa menjadi ciri khas di samping kreativitas yang tidak bertambah

Penulisan lagi-lagi dari sudut pandang orang kedua (ada tidak ya? Saya kurang tahu. Hahaha). Saya lebih nyaman dengan ini, maaf jika yang baca merasa tidak nyaman :(

Baru kali ini saya menulis fanfiction di luar era Marauders. Dan saya menulis tentang karakter yang tidak terlalu saya suka! Keajaiban!

Ini fanfic One Shot. Bacalah jika sedang ada waktu senggang :)

Penghormatan terbesar bagi yang bersedia membaca, mengomentari, mengkritik, ataupun memberi saran.

Terima kasih

- - - - -

Disclaimer : Harry Potter dan segala karakter di dalamnya adalah milik J.K. Rowling. Yang milik saya hanyalah semangat dalam membuat fanfic ini --v

- - - - -

**Ketika Melangkah**

By : z-hard

Saat kamu melangkah, kamu harus selalu melihat ke depan. Tengadahkan kepalamu, dan kamu akan memiliki segala keberanian untuk mencapai keinginanmu apapun itu.

Bagimu yang merupakan anak semata wayang, membahagiakan kedua orang tuamu merupakan tujuan utama. Membuat mereka tersenyum bangga padamu adalah suatu obsesi. Kebahagiaan mereka adalah segalanya. Dan satu-satunya yang bisa kamu lakukan untuk mewujudkan itu hanyalah dengan menunjukkan prestasimu.

Entah sejak kapan kamu mulai menjadi gila belajar. Sampai larut malam, kamu masih berkutat dengan buku-buku pelajaran yang tebal, berusaha memahaminya. Kamu selalu belajar satu langkah lebih ke depan. Saat teman-temanmu masih memelajari bab dua, kamu sudah mulai mengerjakan tugas-tugas bab tiga. Bahkan kamu memiliki buku-buku tambahan yang tidak tercantum dalam kurikulum.

Orang tuamu selalu khawatir akan pola hidupmu. Tidur belakangan, bangun paling awal. Beberapa kali kamu ingin sekali menjawab tatapan khawatir mereka dengan seruan, "aku melakukan semua ini demi membahagiakan kalian!" Tetapi segera kamu urungkan, karena kamu memiliki harapan—melihat mereka terkejut dan menangis bahagia jika mengetahui kamu berada di peringkat paling tinggi akhir tahun ajaran nanti.

Dan rupanya memang begitu. Kamu menerima kecupan bahagia keduanya saat mereka dengan senang hati menerima rapor dari wali kelasmu. Kamu tersenyum lebar. Kebahagiaan mereka adalah kebahagiaanmu pula.

- - - - -

Pagi yang cerah di bulan Agustus merupakan momen yang menandakan dimulainya perjalananmu yang sebenarnya. Kedatangan burung hantu yang menuai tanda tanya dari kedua orang tuamu, hanya kamu tanggapi dengan mengangkat bahu. Sepucuk surat yang dibawanya rupanya menjelaskan segalanya. Di situ tertulis bahwa kamu telah diterima di Sekolah Sihir Hogwarts.

Ingin rasanya kamu mendengus keras dan berkata mencemooh, bahwa sihir dan tetek bengeknya hanya merupakan omong kosong. Betapa kagetnya kamu ketika melihat ekspresi bangga yang sulit dijelaskan dari wajah orang tuamu. Ayahmu menggendongmu, mengangkatmu tinggi-tinggi seakan kamu adalah anak umur lima tahun. Mereka bangga mengetahui kamu memiliki bakat sihir. Bahkan lebih bangga daripada menerima kenyataan bahwa kamu meraih peringkat satu di sekolah.

Jadi, kenapa kamu tidak melakukannya jika orang tuamu bahagia? Kamu segera mengorek segala informasi mengenai sihir setiap ada kesempatan. Kamu bertanya pada siapapun yang menurutmu pantas. Tetapi jawaban yang kamu terima rupanya tidak selamanya positif. Kadang yang kamu terima hanya tawa mengejek, mengatai bahwa kamu sedang berhalusinasi. Lain berikutnya hanya helaan napas panjang, tidak percaya bahwa anak sepintar kamu masih berpikir bahwa sihir itu ada.

Tetapi kamu tidak menyerah. Tidak jika senyum orang tuamu masih menjadi alasan untukmu berusaha. Dan nyatanya kamu menemukannya. Ada beberapa komunitas sihir kecil di tempat tinggalmu dan memberimu buku-buku tentang sihir. Kamu dengan senang hati memelajarinya. Sejarah tentang penyihir, mantra, ramuan. Beberapa kali kamu mencoba mantra-mantra sederhana dan berhasil—yang membuatmu membelalakkan mata, karena tadinya kamu pikir kamu tidak akan bisa. Dan itu membuatmu kini meyakini apa yang sebelumnya tidak kamu percayai.

- - - - -

Tanggal satu Sepember kalian sambut dengan suka cita. Kedua orang tuamu mengantar kepergianmu dengan tawa dan lambaian tangan. Kamu balas melambai, kemudian masuk ke dalam kereta dengan dada terbusung, dengan hasrat untuk membuktikan diri, bahwa kamu bisa. Kamu bisa meraih apapun yang kamu inginkan dengan otak dan kepandaianmu.

Maka setelah kamu sampai di kastil Hogwarts yang megah—yang tidak membuatmu kaget, karena kamu telah membaca sejarah Hogwarts di buku—kemudian diputuskan masuk ke asrama Gryffindor, tujuan yang kamu miliki hanya satu. Belajar. Dan dengan itu sekali lagi kamu akan dapat melihat orang tuamu bangga.

Kamu tidak peduli apapun. Kamu bahkan tidak peduli bahwa Harry Potter, yang namanya beberapa kali kamu temukan dalam buku Sejarah Sihir Modern, juga masuk Hogwarts dan seasrama denganmu. Semuanya tidak penting di matamu kecuali meraih peringkat tertinggi. Untuk apa masuk Hogwarts jika hanya ingin mengagumi kehebatan Harry Potter yang tidak jelas. Omong kosong.

- - - - -

Segalanya kamu jalani sendirian. Melangkah sendirian. Terjatuh sendirian. Bangkit dengan usaha sendiri pula.

Kamu mengabaikan bisikan-bisikan anak-anak di sekitarmu. Mengataimu sombong, sok tahu, sok pintar. Bagimu itu bukanlah sesuatu yang pantas diberi perhatian khusus. Siapa yang peduli omongan orang lain selama kamu bisa meraih apa yang kamu inginkan dengan caramu sendiri?

Yang menghargaimu hanyalah para guru, yang senantiasa memberimu poin atas pengetahuanmu dari hasil kerja kerasmu memahami buku teks semalaman. Dan tanpa sadar kamu telah dinilai seenaknya oleh orang lain. Tanpa kamu ketahui, kamu telah dikotakkan, dimasukkan dalam jajaran anak disiplin dan taat. Di satu sisi kamu mendapatkan pujian dari orang-orang yang paham betul apa itu kedisiplinan, di sisi lain kamu mendapatkan tatapan jengkelan dari anak-anak yang tidak suka dengan peraturan—yang sayangnya nyaris semua anak-anak Gryffindor bersifat demikian, kecuali prefeknya.

Otomatis kamu tidak memiliki teman. Dan nyatanya kamu memang tidak menganggap itu terlalu penting. Kamu di sini untuk mencapai tujuanmu, dirimu mengingatkan, bukan untuk cari-cari teman.

Sampai suatu hari kamu mendengar Ron Weasley, anak yang kamu ketahui sebagai teman dekat Harry Potter, berbicara sesuatu yang negatif tentang dirimu.

Halloween sewajarnya diikuti dengan tawa. Tetapi entah kenapa, kamu tidak bisa melakukannya, bahkan untuk tersenyum...

Kamu melarikan diri ke toilet anak perempuan, menolak mengikuti pesta. Kamu menyalakan keran, membiarkan air mengisi wadah yang kamu ciptakan dari kedua telapak tanganmu. Sebelum kamu sempat membasuh muka, kamu merasakan wajahmu sudah basah.

Kamu di sini untuk belajar. Kamu di sini untuk membahagiakan orang tuamu. Persetan dengan teman. Tetapi semakin kamu berusaha mengabaikan, hatimu makin terasa perih. Jika memang teman adalah suatu yang tidak penting, mengapa saat kamu mengetahui bahwa kamu tidak memiliki satu orang pun untuk berbagi, kamu merasa sesakit ini?

Jauh terlepas dari logikamu, jauh di dasar hatimu, kamu sadar bahwa sahabat adalah sesuatu yang penting. Bahkan lebih penting dari setumpuk buku pelajaran.

Ketika kamu hendak keluar toilet, dengan keinginan untuk menyapa satu anak saja di Aula Besar nanti, kamu menyadari bahwa yang berada dalam toilet itu bukan hanya kamu saja. Troll gunung besar yang hanya pernah kamu lihat di buku, kini berdiri di hadapanmu.

Kamu berteriak. Berusaha untuk lari. Kamu tahu, bahkan kepintaranmu mengiyakan, bahwa kamu tidak bisa menangani ini sendirian. Kamu hapal mantra lebih banyak dari anak-anak lain, tetapi kamu tidak memiliki pengalaman dalam merealisasikannya. Ketika Troll sudah siap mengayunkan pentungannya ke arahmu, kamu tidak percaya apa yang terjadi setelah ini.

"Hermione!"

Kamu mendengar suara anak laki-laki berseru. Dua anak laki-laki. Harry Potter dan Ron Weasley.

Kamu mengawasinya, bagaimana mereka dengan kenekatan yang luar biasa, menghadapi Troll berdua saja. Bagaimana mereka yang bahkan kamu cemooh karena mangucapkan mantra melayangkan benda saja tidak becus, dengan gigihnya berusaha melawan. Mereka memiliki sesuatu yang tidak kamu miliki. Sesuatu yang dinamakan kepercayaan.

Maka, saat Troll gunung berhasil dipingsankan, dan guru-guru telah datang beserta kemarahannya pada kalian bertiga, kamu menyerahkan diri sebagai satu-satunya yang harus disalahkan. Kamu belajar untuk percaya. Percaya pada kedua orang yang telah menyelamatkanmu.

- - - - -

Kamu mengucapkan terima kasih pada mereka berdua suatu hari. Juga permintaan maaf. Tadinya kamu pikir mereka akan menolak rasa terima kasih dan maafmu, minimal menanggapinya dengan alis mengernyit, dengan kejengkelan yang kentara. Betapa itu salah, karena mereka berdua menjawabnya dengan senyum simpul dan tepukan halus di bahumu.

Kamu benar-benar telah meruntuhkan tembok yang kamu ciptakan sendiri antara kamu dan orang lain. Kamu telah keluar dari kotak yang dulu membatasimu. Kini kamu merasakan kelegaan yang luar biasa, dan kamu harus mengarang alasan yang logis saat teman-teman barumu bertanya mengapa kamu menangis.

- - - - -

Saat kamu melangkah, kamu harus selalu melihat ke depan. Tetapi, cobalah sesekali kamu menoleh ke belakang, karena di sana kamu akan menemukan orang-orang yang mendorongmu, menyemangatimu, menjadi penyanggamu. Sumber kekuatan yang selalu membantumu bangkit jika kamu terjatuh, ketika kamu putus asa.

Jika kamu melangkah bersama orang-orang yang bisa kamu percayai, maka kamu akan mendapatkan keberanian untuk mencapai keinginanmu apapun itu, bahkan lebih besar dari sekedar menengadahkan kepala.

FIN


End file.
